


Crash and Burn

by subtlenerd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, DNF, Dialogue Heavy, Dream Smp, M/M, One Shot, Seemingly unrequited love, dethroned george, dream god complex, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlenerd/pseuds/subtlenerd
Summary: George does not know if it is narcissism or well-earned confidence, but he thinks that, if he does ask, he might get an answer he does not want to hear. He is terrified that the words uttered will be along the lines of, I do not care about you anymore. And the horrible thing is that George does not care if Dream crashes and burns, he just hopes that he gets to stay by his side.-Dream takes George’s crown and his heart when he leaves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crash and Burn

George looks at Dream from under his lashes, the crown on his head making it hard to do so, and he stares at him. Dream may be thinking that he looks pathetic, red blotches on his face from frustration, voice hoarse from screaming, and his eyes watery with tears that are one word away from being unleashed, but George does not care. All he cares about is that the threat of being left alone is being thrown at his face by the man he loves. Loved. No, he still loves him, even if he is throwing him away as if he is trash as if they did not plan to spend their lives together. George wants to ask him if he has let the power go to his head. He wants to ask Dream if he thinks that he is above the sun and if he can touch Apollo and make it out alive. George does not know if it is narcissism or well-earned confidence, but he thinks that, if he does ask, he might get an answer he does not want to hear. He is terrified that the words uttered will be along the lines of, I do not care about you anymore. And the horrible thing is that George does not care if Dream crashes and burns, he just hopes that he gets to stay by his side. 

“What are you thinking, George? Can you do this one thing for me?”

“No,” It pleases George as he watches Dream move his head to the side, most likely rolling his eyes from under that stupid, white mask. 

“Why are you so difficult! You never do anything I ask you to do, and when I ask you to do this one, simple thing you refuse? Do you think you are in the position to deny me?”

“Take off your mask, Dream. I cannot take you seriously with that on,” George does not expect it when Dream comes up to him and pulls at his hair, forcing him to look up at him. 

“As I said, are you in any position to order me around, George?” 

“I am your King,” George answers back with gritted teeth, knowing that he could be killed for this, but he knows he won’t be. 

“You are not the king anymore, George! Get that through your thick skull. I don’t know why you think you deserve this position; you were miserable as King! Did you not hate it? You only ever found solace in your walks to the woods, looking for mushrooms and dandelions.”

“I did not hate it.” 

“But you don’t need this crown, George. Just give it to Eret and everything can be back to normal.”

“What is normal to you, Dream?” At this, the masked man takes his hand off of George’s hair, bringing it to his face. 

“It’s this, George,” He unclasps the mask with the hand that is not holding George’s face. “It’s waking up and knowing that you will be safe from any threat.” It falls to the floor, and a loud echo goes through the palace, accompanied only by George’s sniffles and Dream’s steady breathing. 

“I want to be by your side, Dream, please let me be by your side.” George hates the rueful smile that shows up on Dream’s face. It makes his throat constrict even more, and the words that he was going to say die on his tongue. 

“George, I know what you’re going to say. Please don’t.”

George clenches his jaw and fights the new set of incoming tears. He feels the pity radiating off of Dream’s body, and he cannot seem to believe him. Dream loved him! He was sure of it; he _is_ sure of it! 

“Dream, just say you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you, George.”

“You do! You hate me; why else would you be pushing me away from you?” 

“To keep you safe, George,” Dream says, eyes tired and exasperated, and George is overwhelmed. 

“That is a bunch of bullshit.” 

“You’re not getting this!”

“The thing is, I do! I fell asleep with your promised prosperity in the pocket of my pants and woke up miserable because the person who pledged themselves to me has their knife to my throat.”  
“Please, if my knife was at your throat, you would love that.” 

“Do _not_ change the subject.” 

“George, babe, just give up the crown.”

George hopes that Dream does not notice the way his knees get weak at the pet name or the way the walls of his mind crumble every second that Dream keeps speaking to him. It may not be words he ever wanted to hear, it may be breaking his heart with each second that they speak, but at the very least, they are talking. Every second of agony is a second with Dream at his side and not at Eret’s, or Tommy’s, or anybody else’s but his. He does not know if it is selfish, self-destructive, or just plain stupid. George decides he does not care as long as Dream’s stormy, green eyes, which he cannot tell the exact color of, are looking straight at him. 

“Baby, you’re too easy.” 

That ticks George off because it is not true at all, maybe he is weak to the voice that goes deeper whenever the man reprimands him or whenever he takes off his mask and shows him a vulnerable picture of scars and freckles, but he is not easy. 

“Maybe you don’t hate me, Dream, but I hate you,” 

“Oh, come on now. You don’t mean that.” Geroge narrows his eyes at the man’s cockiness, and he might not mean it, but he sure as hell knows that the rage that is burning his body is not something he can forget. It burns him with the desire to destroy the castle, make it fall with the both of them inside of it. He wants to crush the white mask under his boots to make sure that Dream never hides from him again. He wants so much, but all he can do is glare at the man in front of him, hoping that Dream understands that if he leaves, he does not know what he will do. He does not want the world to continue on if he cannot have Dream with him. It is not fair that one person has his life in his hands.

“I do. I mean it with all my heart.” 

Dream gets closer to him, hand moving from his face to his neck, but he seems to think better of it and puts his hand on George’s shoulder. “Now, we both know that isn’t a lot. With a heart as small as yours, George, how can you love me any less?” 

George slaps the hand from his shoulders and Dream laughs. He laughs, but there is no joy in it, just a replication of the sound of laughter. It makes George’s blood run cold, and he leans away from Dream, a hint of fear in his step. 

“What, you’re scared of me now?” 

“As if; you would never hurt me.” 

“You sound so sure of that.” 

“Of course,” George is sure that Dream will never kill him, but he thinks that Dream wants to hurt him, wants to crush him, and leave bruises that will never heal. George does not know if he should be concerned that he wants the same thing. 

“Hmm, we can’t have that, I think. I appointed you as King and I took your title away. You should be scared of me.” 

“Right, but you are not a god, Dream. You are nothing but a lonely, lonely man who gets bored so easily that he has to start wars so he can be entertained and so he can stroke his own ego.” 

“I haven’t started wars.” 

“Right, and I need protection from Technoblade. I don’t, okay?” 

Dream snarls at this, rolling his eyes and, this time, he does put his hand on George’s face, grabbing it so that Geroge’s lips are puckered, and he can’t move a muscle. “Since when have you been so reckless, baby?”

George gathers up saliva in his mouth so he can spit at the arrogant man in front of him, but before he does anything, Dream crashes his lips to his. A surprised whimper leaves his throat out of his volition, and he can feel Dream smile at that. George wants to submit to Dream’s lips, wants to feel them forever, but his mind is screaming at him, and he can still feel the remnants of forgotten tears in the corners of his eyes. He bites Dream’s mouth and quickly takes one step back, not out of fear of the man, but out of fear that he might get sucked into the power that is Dream again. 

“Now, why would you do that? Is this not what you want, George,” Dream says it as a statement, not a question. He says it as if he knows what the deepest, darkest secrets that George’s heart holds.

“Why did you do that?”

“What did I do George, say it.”

“You know what you did.”  
“I don’t recall, actually, maybe if you told me.”

George feels his face heats up, and through gritted teeth, he answers him. “Why did you kiss me?”

Dream hums, as if contemplating his answer, “Well, it’s what you wanted, right?”

George feels his heart drop to his stomach, feeling sick at the implications of Dream’s words.

“But not because you want it?” 

“Maybe, I don’t know, probably not.”

George’s eyes fall to the ground, eyes landing on the white mask. It smiles up at him, mocking him for having these feelings for his best friend, for falling for someone who could never love anybody as much as he loves himself. He doesn’t notice the mask getting hazy, only realizes that the tears are falling when he tastes the saltiness in his mouth. The tears seem to come even faster when they realize that he has taken notice of them. 

Dream hums again, and George wants to scream at him, wants him to leave. He sees Dream tilt his head out of his peripheral vision, probably regarding him as a problem that needs to be solved. George never thought, out of all their years of friendship, that the other man would so openly mock him, so maliciously. He knew Dream would hurt him at one point, but he hoped to be prepared. He hoped that he would be able to notice the gradual signs of disinterest of the light behind his best friend’s eyes fade, from what little he is allowed to look at his eyes, anyways. 

“Do you hate me now, Georgie?”

“Do not call me that,” George tries to say it harshly, but his voice is raspy from trying to keep his tears in, and his head is still tilted downwards. “Why are you trying to get me to hate you?” 

This makes Dream take a step back, the noise of his boots make George jump, an echo resounding around the castle walls. It feels emptier than what it did a couple of minutes ago, or it might be George’s heart. “I’m not trying to make you hate me.”  
“Then what is this act, Dream? You dethrone me, kiss me, then mock me for liking you! I did not think you would be so cruel.” 

“Cruel, right. Well, that doesn’t matter anymore because Eret will be coming in any second now, so you can pack up your things and get going.”

George does not move, and at this point, he does not know if it is embarrassment or defiance rooting his feet to the ground in front of the man that is making his heart crumble. He looks at the mask at his feet thinking that, if Dream can shatter his heart, he can shatter his mask, right? George does just that, crushes the porcelain under his boot, watches it as it breaks into pieces that he wishes he could throw back at Dream, and feels a sense of satisfaction until he looks at Dream’s smiling face.

“Did that make you happy; did it calm your nerves? Will you _finally_ be able to talk to me like an adult?”

“No, Dream, the question is, will you be able to talk to me without thinking that you are some sort of divine being?” 

“That’s bullshit; I don’t talk like that.”

“The fact that you don’t even know is so infuriating!”

“Fine then, say I do act like a god. Is it not, then, your fault for falling in love with one?”

“Yes. And, just like Icarus, I would burn to the middle of the earth, scorching back and all, just so I could fall in love with you again. Ambition was never my strong suit, but if he could make the sun love him back, then why can’t I?” 

“You’re laying your heart on the line for me, babe, are you not scared?”

“You have already condemned me to a false heaven; you said long ago that you want to protect me, yet you throw me to hellfire when things are not going your way. The god’s injustices do not surprise me anymore, I just want to be by your side.” 

“Pick up my mask, George.” 

“What, but I-,” when George looks down, he does not see scattered white littering the pristine floors, instead, he sees the intact smile of the mask staring straight at him. 

“You have not seen the range of my full power, baby. Does that not scare you?” 

George does not exactly think that the heat he feels at his cheeks and the way his mind went hazy at the words could be counted as fear, but he was not about to tell Dream that. He does not know if he wants an actual answer, though, and opts to shake his head.

“You are so lovely, George,” George thinks that Dreams knows what he does to him when he says his name. It drives him crazy the leverage the other man has when all he has to do is say his name, and it scares him that he would bend over backwards just to please him. 

“I think you lied about not liking me. You have to have had.” It takes George an insurmountable amount of self-control to not reach over to Dream to take his hands and plead. Plead for what? He does not know, but he wants to see Dream break out of his facade. 

“I can’t protect you if I have you by my side, you have to know that by now.” 

“I obviously don’t” Dream laughs, and it breaks the tension that had George gasping for air. He does not even care anymore that he is being kicked out of the castle that haunted him day and night. He just wants to hear that sound again, hopefully, closer to him. 

“George, you little idiot, you’re making this dethroning thing harder than what it needs to be.” 

“You know I actually don’t care about being dethroned, right? And before you say anything, I don’t care that you don’t like me back, either. I knew that and I still confessed, so that is on me, but just, please, and I am not asking again, let me stay by your side” The laugh that comes out of him is self-deprecating and a little bit sad. He knows that Dream notices it, but he hopes he has the decency to not say anything about it. 

“You are an idiot. George, when you admitted that you loved me, all I wanted to do was put a pause on this world and hold you in my arms. My heart’s desires can be felt by the flowers here that cradle your face when you lie down. My greed is so strong that it shocks me, it shocks me how much I want to do nothing more than kiss you until I have stolen your last breath, and until all the dead stars in the sky have been replaced with new ones.”

“Then do it! Nothing is stopping you.” 

“People hate me! You know this, and since they can’t get to me, who do you think they are going to start attacking? I won’t be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you.”

“What about Sapnap, won’t they go after him too?” 

“Sapnap can protect himself.”

“And I can’t?”

“No,” Dream says, with a small smile gracing his features. George wants to argue with him, wants to defend his honor, but he is mesmerized by the man in front of him, green eyes and freckled cheeks crinkling up after they realize that Geroge is staring. “Eret is going to be here any second now, you should leave.”

“What? No, this is not how this is supposed to end.”

“And how is it supposed to end, George, with a kiss, a ring, a crown on your head? You can’t be that naive.”

George ducks his head, once again, cheeks red from embarrassment. He does not want to admit it, but he does think it should be that easy. If Dream wants him, why can’t he take him? 

“I don’t think you realize how far I’m willing to go just to stay with you.” 

“And I don’t think you realize a bunch of things about the real world, Georgie.” If Dream was going to say anything else, it is left unsaid as he turns to the sound of the castle doors being opened. 

“I’m back!” 

“There’s your cue, George, time to exit the stage,” Dream says, as he gives one last kiss to George’s forehead and walks away. 

In the seconds it takes for Dream to get to the door, George imagines what he would do if Dream were to turn around; if he turned around and opened his arms so that George could jump right into them. Maybe he would kick Eret out then take him to his room, and George could finally find out how many freckles cover Dream’s body. Instead, Dream quickly pats Eret’s shoulder and resolutely walks out of the castle. When he hears the whinny of Dream’s horse, signifying his departure, that is when he lets himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> minecraft youtubers getting me back into writing? never thought i'd see the day lol. hope you liked it and thank you for reading!!


End file.
